Jasmine
by wootah
Summary: Draco and his lover, Jasmine, in the night.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for Jasmine). Everything else belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling. :)**

**A/N: Ok, I know I usually write Draco/Astoria but since I read the seventh book it was very vague who Draco's wife was so I sort of made up my own character who I actually really liked. But then it was confirmed that Astoria was Draco's wife so I just wrote them. But I still ship Draco and my character, and this is her in the one shot. Enjoy, and reviews are loved. :)**

Jasmine

All Draco could feel was her heartbeat against his chest. The slow and rhythmic thudding penetrated his ears and brought him out of his daze, and it was like music to his ears. It reminded him that she was still here; living and breathing, and she wasn't going anywhere. He took a few moments just to admire her sleeping form which was curled up against his own body, and in that moment Draco realised how truly lucky he was. Her thick, raven locks were strewn out on the pillow, nearly covering all of it. Her porcelain-like skin glowed in the moonlight coming from the window, but her cheeks were tinged pink from the heat of their two bodies. Her plump, rosy lips were parted ever so slightly, just to let out small, even breaths. And, of course, her lacy night gown accentuated her curves perfectly. Draco didn't want to compare her to any of his past conquests (he felt she was far too good for that) but she had that womanly physique that Pansy never had, Draco noted thoughtfully. Suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts, a pair of bright blue eyes fluttered open to meet his own grey ones.

"You're awake." she said obviously, her voice laced with exhaustion, but also _love._ Her dainty hand reached out to trace the lining of Draco's jaw ever so slightly.

"Yes. Your awful snoring was keeping me awake," he joked with the beautiful Gryffindor, flashing her an arrogant, albeit playful smile.

Unexpectedly, he received a teasing smack on the arm. "I do not snore!" she exclaimed in a mock-offended tone. "Actually," her face was now merely inches from his own, "I seem to recall you being the snorer in this relationship," she breathed enticingly. Draco was astounded how she could make a comment about snoring the most seductive thing in the world, but she had managed it, nonetheless, as just seconds later their lips were crashed together, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"I want you," she drawled, taking his earlobe in her mouth and nibbling on it gently. He found it incredibly difficult to suppress a moan. Draco, still being a proud Slytherin, didn't want a Gryffindor taking dominance, so he flipped her over so she was lying beneath him, her chest heaving rapidly from the heat of their encounter.

He tore at her night gown, dying to see her body squirm beneath his. The night gown was swiftly discarded, showing off her round breasts, and he moved his head down and started kissing them gently, taking great satisfaction in the appreciative moans he received. Her hands were suddenly at the waistband of his boxers, pulling at them needingly, and with one swift movement, they joined her night gown on the bedroom floor.

"Now," she half-pleaded, half-demanded. He wasn't quite sure whether she was begging him or telling him, but he found it incredibly sexy either way.

"If you insist..." he smirked and started to push into her, and she quickly followed by rolling her hips against his frantically. Her hands made their way to his back and the feeling of her nails scraping on his skin only turned him on more.

"Look at me." he ordered, and her eyes met his instantly, their faces so close together he could feel her hot breath in his mouth.

He picked up his pace, and all at once their bedroom was filled with load moans and the occasional _Jasmine_ or _Draco_.

In the last moments of their lovemaking, Jasmine hooked her legs around his waist tightly and bucked her hips incessantly, needing to feel all of him. With one final thrust, Draco reached his climax and came undone, with Jasmine doing the same only seconds later.

Tired, but happy, Draco collapsed on top of her and kissed her lips sweetly, Jasmine beaming up at him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"I love you," she grinned at him, never taking her eyes from his.

"I love you too," his tone more serious than hers, but the same amount of love and passion.

**So yeah... This was kind of sexual haha, but I didn't want to make it too graphic so I hope this was okay :)**


End file.
